


Business

by DregranEntropy



Series: Morte Silenziosa backstory [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Degenerating, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DregranEntropy/pseuds/DregranEntropy
Summary: Funesto has business to take care of...





	

I’m driving this beat up car along this deserted road in the middle of the night, all for some pity fucking. Every time I tell myself this will be worth it, every time I’m wrong. This farce really means nothing to me.

I’m not doing this for the money, nor to please the other person. I stop at the last set of lights before my destination. On the side of the road, under a streetlamp, a beggar and a prostitute are connected. They care about each other more than I do.

The light turns green, and I drive on through. My phone lights up on the passenger seat. I don’t need to glance at it to know it’s a message from the woman I’m about to see. Her name is Racheal, she’s twenty-one, recently moved from America.

I pull into a dirty motel, the kind hookers and rapists use. The locks on the doors work, and that’s all that concerns me. No one here knows who I really am.

I grab my phone and get out the beat up car. Racheal sees me approach and smiles. I didn’t bother to take the keys out of the ignition. I’m going to leave here on foot in the morning.

She leans on the tips of her toes, wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses my cheek. I keep a stern look, observing the surroundings. There’s nothing out of the ordinary. She keeps kissing me, moving down to my neck. What a depraved woman.

I reach around to the back pocket of her jeans and pull out the room key. I give her bum a pinch, and she doesn’t mind. I walk us to the door of the last door on the block, carrying her around my neck. She smiles, enjoying the ride.

I push the key in, wiggle it a little, and the door opens. We almost fall inside. I throw her off of me, on the bed. She starts to slide off her jeans and top. I make sure the door is locked, then toss the key into the bathroom on the side.

I unbutton my shirt, making eyes with her, looking a little angry. She throws her head back, now only in black underwear, legs in the air. I can see her nipples are stiff through her bra. So easily aroused.

Now shirtless, I crawl on top of her, rubbing my lips along her skin. It’s a little rough, and smells of cheap lotion. I reach her bra, and it reeks of fabric softener. It’s smoother than her skin.

I flick my tongue out, tracing over her bra, heading up to her nipple. She moans already. I bite on her breast, hard. She cries out. I place a hand between her legs—her panties are already wet. Pathetic.

She places a hand on the back of my head, encouraging me to keep my grip. I slap her pubic region. She asks for more. I stop biting her and force my way up. She looks at me, and I scowl.

“Who gave you permission to tell me what to do, whore?”

“Please... punish me...” Her acting is horrible. She’s driven by her sexual desire.

I keep my gaze. “I’ll punish you when I want to, bitch.”

I slap her left leg, then grab it and pull it down. I do the same with her right. I undo my belt, and wrap it around her ankles, making sure to leave a red mark. I then pull both legs up, pushing down my pants with my other hand.

She begs, and I scold her. It’s getting the better of her, as her voice is fading. She’s breathing heavily already. I push my pants aside with my left foot, then lift it up and place it on her panties, still holding her legs. I toy with her using my toes, and she moans. She must be nearing her limit.

I stop moving, but her breathing continues to quicken.

“Did I say you could come yet, slut?” I raise my voice, tighten my grip on her.

“No...” she whispers, only just able to form a word.

I push down with my foot, pulling her upwards at the same time. Her whole body shakes, her breathing shortens and she opens and closes her mouth. She pinches the sheets with her hands. I keep applying pressure, and she keeps writhing.

After a minute, she calms down. Her nipples are pushing through her bra and panties are wetter. It didn’t take her long to have such an intense orgasm.

I place my foot back on the ground. Her breathing has slowed. She looks at me. I’m still scowling.

“One... more...” she says between gasps for air.

I won’t be gentle.

I throw her legs to the side, and she rolls on the bed. I lean over her, smothering her body with my own. I grab her neck with my left hand, and squeeze. Her eyes widen and her breathing stops.

Yes, this is the feeling I wanted. She tries to pull off my hand with her fingers, but she lacks strength. With my other hand, I put two fingers in her mouth, resting them on her tongue. She looks at me, her face full of concern and panic. Perfect.

I slide my fingers to the back of her mouth. I find her uvula and flick it. I tighten my grip around her neck so she doesn’t vomit on my hand. She starts to close her mouth, eyeing me, trying to signal me to stop.

I thrust my fingers deep into her throat, then pull them out and let go of her. She makes a lot of noise as her lungs fill up with fresh air. I stand up and roll her onto her back. She holds up a hand and shakes her head. She needs a break. What a turn off.

She shuffles towards me, trying to get into a position where she can get up. I knock her wrist back and make eye contact.

“Are you trying to evade me?” She looks pathetic. Her eye shadow is running down her cheeks, her face is pale, and her throat is red. It’s arousing.

When she doesn’t answer me I raise my hand, posing as if I’m ready to slap her. She breathes in deeply.

“No, sir,” she says, relaxing on the bed.

I grab her wrist and motion for the other one. She offers it up, and I pull her up, stepping away from the bed. I push down on her shoulders and force her onto her knees. She looks up at me. My urge is growing.

I thrust my cock into her mouth, making her cough. She didn’t expect it. I grin. She looks up at me again, tears in her eyes. I motion back and forth, pulling on her arms. She’s in pain.

I make lean her back on the bed by threatening to choke her with my cock. I keep pushing when she can’t go back any further, my cock blocked by her exhales and resistance. I push my knees into her shoulders so she can’t move, still deep in her mouth.

I keep pulling her arms and pushing with my knees. She gags, so I push harder. Tears make whatever was left of her cheap eye shadow fade away, and I finally get my cock into her throat.

It’s only there for a second before she coughs and turns her head to side, ejecting my force. I stand up straight up, taking her arms with me. She coughs a little, and spits.

“Did I say you could stop?”

She looks up at me when I ask, and shakes her head. She turns her head back to face my cock and shove it into her mouth, sliding into her throat with ease. She chokes, turning away again, snot coming out her nose. Her breathing gets heavier as she coughs.

I let go of her arms, pulling her hair until she stands. She nearly topples, her legs still held by my belt. She’s almost at her limit again.

I push her onto the bed, then bend to grab her ankles. I hold them up with my left hand, and pull her panties up to her ankles with my other. They’re wet, no longer smelling of fabric softener.

I use my free hand to massage her vulva, then push a finger into her vagina. There’s no resistance. She moans. I take out my finger, and replace it with my cock. She cries out. I push all the way in, and lean forward, grabbing her left breast.

I squeeze her as I thrust. It only takes three back and forth motions until she reaches climax again, tightening against my cock, body shaking like she’s having a seizure. I thrust and hold myself deep inside her while she orgasms, and squeeze a little harder on her breast.

She lets out a loud sigh when she’s done, and I withdraw, dropping her legs and stepping back. I’m already half flaccid. I dress myself as she lies there. When I take back my belt, she sits up and thanks me.

I don’t need thanks for this. I couldn’t care less about her pathetic life. She pays me the agreed two grand, and I take my leave. She’s a stupid girl, coming out here to fuck someone she doesn’t know. It’s not my business if she’s raped or killed while the door is left open and she lies naked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally at the time skip in I Don't Care, but it felt misplaced. This is a frequent thing Funesto does, so it works as it's own story.


End file.
